


【禁岛少年】13

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【禁岛少年】13

混乱在一个暴雨夜后走向平复，七号上午港岛警局举办了新闻发布会，会上言明长期潜伏警方的黑帮卧底已被全面铲除，残余的反动势力也正在被清理中，不日港岛就能恢复往昔安宁。  
有记者提问红合会是不是就此被消灭，发言人张远局长严肃表态：警方会对所有改邪归正的恶势力进行宽大处理，铁腕手段是无法彻底打压反动派的，唯有思想教育才是正道，所以事情结束后岛内会进行为期三个月的全民普法活动。  
记者议论纷纷，场面有些维持不住，有人从后台绕上去，凑到张远耳边说了些什么。  
“各位记者朋友，这里有最新消息发布，”警方代表刘特在获得张远默许后发言道，“非法势力团伙红合会会长张颜齐及前会长之子焉栩嘉已经伏法……”  
任谁都知道这简单几句话后是怎样的惊涛骇浪，曾经呼风唤雨的黑帮核心人员就此消失历史舞台，怎不令人吃惊？  
时间退回三个小时前——  
地点：已经拆了一半的旧小吃街。  
人物：张颜齐、何洛洛。  
昨夜又下了一场大雨，空气里尚带凉意。这次张颜齐没有拐弯抹角，而是直言不讳地告诉何洛洛，焉栩嘉完蛋了。  
彼时何洛洛正往桌上摆菜，闻言不急反笑：“是吗？”  
那是张颜齐从未见过的表情：笑意不入眼，唇角似含霜。他意识到不对劲，回头时发现肖凯中和任世豪已经倒下了。在他看不到的地方潜伏着一个狙击手，随时会取他性命。  
“很新鲜的，尝尝吧。”何洛洛将搪瓷勺递给张颜齐。  
炖得雪白的鱼汤飘出诱人的香味，看起来确实好喝。  
张颜齐喝第一口时，何洛洛说：“你们查到的信息都是假的。”  
张颜齐喝第二口时，何洛洛说：“其实我本名叫徐一宁。”  
张颜齐喝第三口时，何洛洛、或者徐一宁说：“当年张大圣一人一刀独闯徐家大宅，屠尽徐氏上下三十六口，一战成名。我就是那家的小儿子，有幸捡回一条命，而小嘉是我的救命恩人。”  
张颜齐放下汤勺：“味道确实不错。”  
“我炖了好几个小时呢，”徐一宁道，“最后一顿了，你还有什么想说的。”  
“你很像我一个朋友，”张颜齐笑了笑，“可惜你们应该没机会见面了，焉栩嘉这人并不简单，兔死狗烹这种事，他完全能做到和我一个程度。”  
“是吗？谢谢提醒。”徐一宁转身往巷子口走去，走了没几步他听到背后一声响，那是子弹射入皮肉的声音。他仰头留下两行清泪：“爸妈，我终于替全家报仇了。”  
那瞬间他感到巨大的空虚感吞噬了自己，仿佛一切执着都没了坚持的意义，他像个游魂飘荡在街头，不知去向哪里。  
飘啊飘啊，他看到对面跑过来一个人——  
“一宁！”那人喊他本名。  
他揉了揉眼，发现那竟是浑身带血的焉栩嘉。  
“小嘉！你怎么了！”他终于回魂，发疯般冲向来人。  
焉栩嘉张开双臂抱住他，“我放心不下你。”那声音微颤，仿佛带了哭腔。  
其实焉栩嘉本有机会偷渡过海逃到内陆的，但他非常清楚徐一宁会选择此时动手，杀了张颜齐。虽然他当初救下徐一宁为的就是将他培养成专捅张颜齐的一把刀，但日久天长，他竟对这把刀产生了感情。  
“我以为再也见不到你了。”徐一宁抱着他嚎啕大哭。  
“傻瓜，我们都不会有事的，我们要一起——”他的话音戛然而止。  
徐一宁低头，看到焉栩嘉胸口绽开一朵血红色的花。  
“小嘉？小嘉！”他抱着焉栩嘉倒下去，触地的瞬间，另一枪射穿了他的胸膛。  
寂静的风来来回回吹过小巷，血腥味飘散风里，不远处的阳台上，赵磊收起枪支，戴上黑色鸭舌帽，从围栏边退了下去。

******

第一区分堂口，负隅顽抗的成员并不知道会长和太子的最新消息，眼下他们只剩不到十人，而警方的攻势越来越密集。  
夏之光领着众人退到围墙后，彭楚粤受了很重的伤，正靠在他肩上喘息。  
“粤哥，还能撑吗？”他心如刀绞，却也无可奈何。  
彭楚粤张了张嘴，夏之光连忙凑过去，只听对方用极微弱的气声说道：“小光，给哥个痛快吧……”  
夏之光顿时落下泪来。  
他是一个孤儿，被前会长老鬼收留，养大他的却是彭楚粤。这些年来只要彭楚粤有一口吃的就绝对不会少了他那份，彭楚粤对他来说如兄如父又如友，是他生命里少了就活不下去的重要角色。  
“粤哥……你不要……不要……求你……”他害怕极了，从小到大他没什么怕的，现在想来不过是因为彭楚粤把他保护得太好，身为黑帮成员却潇洒似富家公子。他后悔了，好后悔，后悔没有认真练本事，后悔没能力救他的小粤哥。  
“光哥……”有人大着胆子开口，“要不咱投降吧？”  
“滚。”  
“光……光哥？”  
“滚！”他失魂怒吼。  
剩下的人就真的滚了，眨眼间原地只剩下他和彭楚粤两个。  
怀里的躯体逐渐僵硬变冷，外面有人在用扩音喇叭喊话，夏之光充耳不闻。  
这时一个熟悉的声音响起：“夏之光，不要再做无畏的抵抗了。”  
他浑身一震，循着声音望去——  
一个逆光的身影跨过据点朝他走来，即使有人阻拦，那身影还是义无反顾，边走边重复：“夏之光，不要再做无畏的抵抗了。”  
直到那人靠近，夏之光才回过神来。  
“是你啊。”他笑了笑，眼底却满含悲伤。  
那一刻他发现就是个大白痴，可笑至极……简直可笑至极……  
“夏之光，收手吧。”陆思恒极力抑制着自己颤抖的声音。  
“你是不是觉得我很蠢？”夏之光低着头，声音闷闷的。  
“收手吧，不要再做无畏的抵抗了。”陆思恒发现自己根本无法说出除此以外的话，他太慌了，从未有过的慌，仿佛要伸手握住光时才想起来那是根本握不住的。  
“命运很可笑不是嘛。”夏之光缓缓举起枪。  
“不要……不要！”  
夏之光食指轻按。  
“不要啊！快住手！”  
“砰——”  
肉体倒下的瞬间，砸起灰尘扑面。  
陆思恒感到心口剧痛，仿佛中枪的是他自己。  
结束了……  
一切荒唐都结束了……  
本就是错误地开始，那便错误地终止。  
陆思恒跌坐在地上，如同失去魂魄。

******

夏天结束的时候，笼罩港岛的阴影终于散去，但被压下的、不为人知的新闻里，又有多少残酷和酸楚，却再也没有机会大白天下了。


End file.
